Catch the Buzz/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that are underlined re edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown during the day, and zoom out slowly.) Narrator: It was a lovely first day of spring in Tarrytown. The kind of day that made you feel like everything was peaceful, wonderful, and full of— Big Jake: (from o.s.; under end of previous) Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (Here comes the old prop plane, flying erratically into view from the top and proceeding forward. He is wobbling in place, and cannot gain full control over himself as he zooms past the camera. He continues yelling until further notice.) Narrator: Uh...full of trouble. (Close-up of the out-of-control flyer; he has put out his wheels to land, and we hear machinery rattling from inside him. On the ground, Brenda rushes up to the runway, completly dumbstruck at this event.) Brenda: Oh no! (Close-up; she has donned her hat and wearing her radio headset.) Big Jake! Can you read me?! (Her perspective; Big Jake continues wobbling in place as he prepares for landing; but the moment his wheels touch the tarmac, he starts spinning uncontrollably past the camera. Cut to a long shot of Brenda as Big Jake spins past her; he stops yelling.) Big Jake: WATCH OUT, BRENDAAAA!!! Brenda: Oh no, Big Jake! (Screaming again, he spins toward a tree just near the corner angle. He crashes into it, slightly dazed as he voices a tired groan; cut to a profile view of him as Brenda rushes up.) Brenda: Big Jake! Are you okay? (Another groan; dissolve to outside the main hangar. Big Jake is here; Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky stand around him, silence for a moment before Big Jake voices a slight grunt.) Big Jake: I'm sorry I can't fly on that trip to Majestic Falls with you today, Jay Jay. I've grounded myself. Jay Jay: B-but we've been planning this for a long time! (Close-up.) Why can't you go? What's wrong, Big Jake? Big Jake: (groans) I have this...strange buzzing in my head, and—when it's happening, I—I can't concentrate. (Brenda walks up to him with a stepladder; she has removed her hat/headset.) So it isn't safe for me to fly. The plane has to be at his best when he is in the air. Jay Jay: Brenda, can't you fix Big Jake so he can fly with me? Brenda: That's the problem, Jay Jay—I can't find anything wrong. (To Big Jake) As far as I can tell, Big Jake should be as good as new. Big Jake: I'm sorry, Jay Jay, but— (Close-up.) —safety always comes first. (His propellers start spinning.) Right now, I have to...go get some rest. (backing up) I'll...I'll see you later. Brenda: Sorry, Jay Jay. (She gets her stepladder and exits; behind them, Big Jake taxis into the hangar to rest. Jay Jay is completely saddened; his following lines are spoken in a dejected, downhearted tone.) Jay Jay: But...we've been planning this for a long time! (Cut to a wide shot on the end of this; Tracy and Herky are standing between the saddened Jay Jay; Big Jake has settled into his resting position in the hangar.) Tracy: Jay Jay, he's right. Safety does come first. Jay Jay: This isn't fair! (He angrily dashes out of view; Herky starts hovering as he and Tracy follow behind. Cut to outside Old Oscar's barn; the heartbroken jet plane taxis slightly onto it as the other two join him.) Jay Jay: I think I know what's wrong with Big Jake, Herky. Herky: Ya do? R-r-really? Jay Jay: Yes, I do. Big Jake doesn't like me anymore. (Tracy and Herky are shocked.) Tracy, Herky: WHAAT?! Jay Jay: I know he used to, but...I'm not so sure he does, now. (He slinks out of frame; cut to a close-up of the two concerned aircrafts.) Tracy: Oh, we'd better follow him, Herky. I've never seen Jay Jay this sad before. Herky: Me neither-r-r, Tr-r-racy. (The yellow helicopter hovers his way out of view, his violet friend staring for a moment before following suit. Dissolve to an overview of Lightning Bug Lake; Jay Jay flies over it, sad as ever. After he goes o.s., Tracy and Herky come into view and follow him.) Tracy: Jay Jay, don't be sad. (They go o.s. as well; in the sky, Jay Jay rises slowly into view.) Jay Jay: I wasn't a good enough friend for Big Jake. (Tracy and Herky join him; they proceed in a triangular formation.) I just know it. Tracy: (sounding slightly agreeable) You know, maybe you're right, Jay Jay. Maybe you really aren't a good friend after all. (Her words throw a sudden shock into Jay Jay's head; now he sounds quite mad and appalled by what was just heard.) Jay Jay: What?! What do you mean, I'm not a good friend?! (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: Well, if you were a good friend, you'd help find out what might be causing Big Jake's problem. (Back to Jay Jay, something clicking inside his head.) Jay Jay: Oh...I never thought of that. Tracy, you're right! (Head-on view of the trio; Tracy smiles.) I've gotta get back right away so I can think of a way to help Big Jake! (He somersaults out of frame.) Jumpin' Jeeeeets!!! Tracy: (giggles) That's more like it. (She does the same.) Wahoooooo!!! (Herky does a rooster call and attempts to somersault like the others; but all he does is end up flying upside down in the opposite direction.) Herky: Whoa...how do you guys do that, anyway? (giggles) Jaunty pizzicato string/piano melody with light percussion, moderate 4 (B major) Strings go straight on third line, strings/piano out on fourth; cymbal crash after each verse Lines spoken in rhythm are marked with one asterisk (*) (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; one by one, as each aircraft comes in to sing their line, they fly in from the top and come forward—Herky getting himself right-side up before singing his—and they proceed in their triangular formation from earlier, but Jay Jay and Tracy have switched positions.) Jay Jay: What's the matter with Big Jake? Tracy: What's the matter with Big Jake? Herky: There's a buzz in his head Jay Jay: Was it something I said? All: What's the matter with—Big Jake? Strings/piano in, lighter tone Sliding chimes after first line, harp after second (Jay Jay floats slightly closer to the camera.) Jay Jay: I'm searchin', but an answer can be found If we do a little snooping around Swelling cymbal crash/sliding chimes after next line (G flat major) (Herky aims one thinking glance over his shoulder.) Herky: Maybe he got stuck in a snowstor-r-rm * Tracy: On the first day of spring? * No, it's too warm Same instrument style as start (B major) (Head-on view; all three begin to sway slightly back and fourth and turn their heads side to side in time with the rhythm.) All: What's the matter with Big Jake? Tell me, what's the matter with Big Jake? Is he falling apart? Jay Jay: Maybe I broke his heart All: What's the matter with—Big Jake? Lighter tone, sliding chimes after first line (Jay Jay gets close to the camera again.) Jay Jay: Maybe he was flying much too high And he caught a nasty cold in the sky guy! G flat major (He backs up; now Tracy gets close to the camera as well.) Tracy: Maybe his bolts need tightening (Herky looks over his shoulder as of earlier.) * Herky: Maybe he was scared by lightning (Tracy gasps.) * All: Frightening Same instrument style as start (B major) (Head-on view; the three sway/turn their heads as in the previous chorus.) All: What's the matter with Big Jake? Tell me, what's the matter with Big Jake? He's not acting the same Jay Jay: Maybe I am to blame All: What's the matter with—Big Jake? Song ends on a stinger (They zoom out of frame; dissolve to an empty area of the sky where all three rise into view.) Jay Jay: But if Brenda Blue couldn't figure out what was wrong, how can we? Tracy: Well, it won't hurt to try. That's what friends do. Now, let's think. The buzzing started right after Big Jake's last flight... Jay Jay: Check. Tracy: So maybe, we should get Big Jake's flight plan and follow it! Jay Jay: (gasps) And see if we can find out where he caught the buzz! Herky: Gr-r-reat idea, Jay Jay! (All three swoop o.s. in different directions; dissolve to a view from behind Brenda's shoulder, she is looking at a map of Tarrytown. A red, dotted line traces its way from the lake near Sandy Landing around the airport and past downtown, while two dashed lines come from the first portion, one leading past the airport, the other leading to someplace else.) Brenda: (tracing one of the yellow dashed lines) ...And then Big Jake flew all the way back to the airport. (Wide shot; the two jet planes and helicopter are standing aside, and they nod in response.) Narrator: Brenda reminded the young planes that Jesus taught us: when we help others, we show our love for Him. (They exit on the end of this.) Brenda: (waving) Good luck! (Dissolve to an overview of downtown; the trio flies over it slowly.) Narrator: So, they set out to discover why their friend didn't feel well. Jay Jay: I don't hear any buzzing. (Close-up of the trio, back in formation; they gradually proceed forward.) Jay Jay: How 'bout you? Herky: Nope. Tracy: Hmm, I guess Big Jake didn't catch the buzz here. Let's see, his next stop was Frosty Pines. Jay Jay: Let's go! (They dive o.s.; dissolve to a rear-on angle of the trio flying over a stretch of forest. They swoop from side to side slowly, passing between a pair of mountains. Finally, they rise upward until they fly over the big mountain near Frosty Pines, and they split upward as they soar back into the blue sky.) (Dissolve to the trio as they regroup in their formation.) Tracy: Well, nothing strange here at Frosty Pines. (Close-up of Jay Jay, suddenly very blue as he groans to himself. He sounds as dejected as he did at the airport.) Jay Jay: It's me, Tracy. Big Jake doesn't like me anymore. (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: Oh, be patient, Jay Jay. I know Big Jake likes you a lot. (Head-on view of the trio.) We'll find out what's wrong if we just keep trying. (She dives o.s., and Jay Jay rolls his eyes as if to say, "If you say so." Dissolve to an establishing shot of Smiling Meadow in the distance.) Herky: (from o.s.) Smiling Meadow? (They fly towards it.) This is Big Jake's favor-r-rite place. Jay Jay: I've never been here, before. I wonder why it's called "Smiling Meadow"? (Ground level, framing the red/yellow/blue "sleeping" face. The trio fly in from a long distance.) Tracy: Watch what happens when the wind blows! (They dash over the flowery face one by one; suddenly, the "eyes" open and the "mouth" parts slightly to form a smile.) Tracy: (from o.s.) See? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Wow! The flowers are making a smiling face! [Continuity error: This scene contradicts earlier episodes as Jay Jay has been to Smiling Meadow before.] (Cut back to the sky; the trio share peels of laughter as Jay Jay and Tracy come into view, seen from below. Herky hovers above them; he suddenly begins wobbling and jerking all over the place.) Herky: Whooooaaaaaa!!! (He lets out a painful yell.) Tracy: (gasps) What's wrong, Herky? Herky: (grunting) B-b-b-buzzing! B-buzz, b-b-buzzing in my head!!! (Close-up of Tracy, who gasps.) Tracy: Just like Big Jake's buzzing, we've got to get Herky back to Brenda Blue. (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: We'd better hurry, before Herky really flips out! (Cut back to underneath them; Herky continues flying uncontrollably everywhere.) Herky: I think I alr-r-ready have! Whoa...look out below...and above...and upside dowwwwwn!!! Jay Jay: Land on our wings, Herky, and we'll carry you back! (Overhead shot of the jet planes, they slowly move closer to each other until they touch wing to wing. Herky erratically hovers into view and attempts to straighten himself.) Herky: R-r-righty-oh, Jay Jay! Tracy: A little lower, Herky. Herky: How am I doing, guys? Tracy: Keep it coming. Jay Jay: Almost there! Tracy: Nice and easy, nice and easy, Herky. Herky: Her-r-re I come!!! (Yelling, the out-of-control helicopter manages to steady himself slowly, and finally land himself on the blue and light violet touched wings. He lets out a sigh of relief.) Herky: Thanks. (They rise upward out of view; dissolve to outside the main hangar. The trio have gathered up before Brenda in a line.) Jay Jay: Herky was just fine until we flew over Smiling Meadow. Herky: Then, all I hear-r-rd was b-b-buzz, b-b-b-b-b-buzzing!!! Brenda: Well, was there anything unusual about the meadow? Jay Jay: I don't think so, Brenda. It was just filled with spring flowers. Herky: I flew in low to see the pr-r-retty flower-r-rs, and I caught the buzz! (He stammers a little as he finishes; cut to Brenda, something clicking in her head.) Brenda: Hmm... (Widen to frame the trio as she strives forward.) The buzzing started when you flew over the flowers. (They nod.) And it's the first day of spring. Hmm... (walks the other way, gasps) Wait a minute. (Close-up.) I think I figured out the mystery! (Cut to Brenda's perspective of the trio, bewildered at her statement.) Jay Jay, Herky: Really? Tracy: (under previous) Oh, what is it? Jay Jay: What is it, Brenda? (Back to Brenda.) Brenda: It's springtime. So the bees are busy buzzing around the flowers looking for nectar in them. Nectar is what they eat. The buzz you caught, must be...a bee! (Her perspective of the trio.) Jay Jay, Tracy: A bee?! (Back to Brenda, who nods.) Brenda: Flowers and buzzing equals...bees. (She takes a monkey wrench out of her fanny pack.) Now, all I have to do...is find him. Herky, let me climb in there and take a look around. (The airport mechanic goes o.s.; cut to a close-up of Jay Jay as we hear the sound of machinery being messed around with as he grins. We hear giggling from the o.s. Herky; cut to a close-up of him.) Herky: Watch it, Br-r-renda, that tickles! Brenda: (from inside) Sorry, Herky. (singsong) Oh, little bee? Are you in here? (A small bee flies out of Herky and hovers before him, and he grins at this new arrival.) Bee: It's about time! I've been stuck in there long enough! Herky: Uh, hi ther-r-e, Mr-r-r. Bee. What's your-r-r name? Bee: My name is Billy Bee. I'm looking for Bobby Bee. (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Bobby Bee? Who's Bobby Bee? (Billy Bee buzzes over to him.) Billy Bee: My little brother. He disappeared when another big plane flew over the field earlier today. (The ending of the bee's statement causes the blue-violet eyes to widen like dinner plates, the mouth below them dropping open in sudden realization.) Jay Jay: Hey, you must mean Big Jake! (Cut to Brenda, she has rejoined them.) Brenda: Which means, Big Jake's got a bee in his bonnet, too: Bobby Bee. Let's go find him. (She walks into the hangar; cut to inside, framing a sleeping Big Jake. We hear the sound of Billy Bee's buzzing; Brenda walks up to him.) Brenda: Big Jake! (He sturs.) Good news. Big Jake: (groans, slightly drowsy) Huh? Oh, hi, Brenda. I sure could use some good news. (Wide shot; Jay Jay and Tracy have joined him, Billy Bee buzzes over the former.) Jay Jay: Brenda figured out what's wrong—now, she's going to de-buzz you. (Close-up of Big Jake.) Big Jake: Oh, really? Oh, that is good news. Brenda: (from inside) Let me take a look inside. (singsong) Oh, Bobby Bee? Your brother Billy Bee is here to take you home. Big Jake: (slightly confused) Bobby Bee? Uh, Billy Bee? (Here comes the bee, flying out of his interior as the camera widens to frame Brenda, Billy Bee buzzing over her; Big Jake's mouth falls open at the causing of his ailment.) Billy Bee: It's okay, Bobby Bee. No one's gonna hurt you. (Close-up on the two bees.) Bobby Bee: I'm sure glad to see you, Billy Bee. It was kind of scary in there. (Cut to Big Jake.) Big Jake: A bee! (Bobby Bee buzzes up to him.) Oh, of course, a bee was inside of me! But...why didn't you come out before when Brenda was fixing me? Bobby Bee: My mommy told me never to buzz—uh, I mean talk to strangers Big Jake: (chuckles) Well, that is good advice. (Widen to frame the others.) Hey, looks like I'm a-okay to fly again. Or should I say, bee okay? (Everyone laughs.) Brenda: I'll see ya later! Big Jake: (chuckles) Thanks a lot, Brenda. Brenda: You bet! Big Jake: Oh, I'm sure glad I won't have to miss flying to Majestic Falls with you today, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: (gasps) Really, you mean it, Big Jake? Big Jake: Well, sure I do. (His propellers start spinning.) I love flying with my best little buddy. (Jay Jay chuckles.) See ya on the runway! (He exits.) Tracy: See, Jay Jay? Just because Big Jake wasn't feeling good, didn't mean he stopped liking you. Jay Jay: You were right, Tracy. And thanks for helping me to be a good friend. Tracy: No problem. That's what friends are for, Jay Jay. (The blue jet plane chuckles and turns toward the exit; his violet friend following suit. Dissolve to an overview of Tarrytown as the four planes fly toward the screen; the Bee Brothers buzz alongside them.) Narrator: So, that's how Jay Jay learned about helping and caring for someone you love. (Overview of Smiling Meadow; the group heads toward it.) Narrator: And when they finally went flying together, the first thing they did was follow the bees back to Smiling Meadow. (Cut to the red/yellow/blue face from earlier; the bees buzz toward it and disappear into the flowers; the planes fly over.) Narrator: Just to help make sure they made it home safe. (They fly o.s., causing the face to smile; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts